


Audience

by red_and_blue_sewer_circus



Series: Empty [2]
Category: Smile No More - James A. Moore
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Choking, Claiming, Clown kink, Clowns, Come Marking, Come Shot, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Eye Trauma, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Jealousy, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Marking, Mouth trauma, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Panty Kink, Panty Raid, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scary Clowns, Spanking, Undead, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_and_blue_sewer_circus/pseuds/red_and_blue_sewer_circus
Summary: An Empty one shot. Takes place before the events of EmptyEarl has a secret. Sometimes he likes to sneak into his female tenants rooms and steal their panties.This time, he picked the wrong room.





	Audience

Earl E. (not to be confused with Earl C, it said so right on his uniform) stood in the bedroom of apartment number 504. He was the maintenance man of the building but he wasn’t there for work. In fact, the owner of the apartments had no idea he was there and that was the way he intended to keep it.

He ran his grimy fingers over the lacy panties belonging to Miss 504 before selecting a particularly nice pair and lifting them to his face for a good sniff. The thought of little Miss 504 wearing those panties made his cock stiffen and a smile spread across his face. He’d been watching her since she moved into the apartment two months ago. She was a pretty thing. Quiet and standoffish, but she had an ass that had become a major point of Earl’s fantasies as of late.

Earl was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the lock on the front door click. He shoved the panties into the pocket of his overalls before he scrambled to hide his large frame in the walk in closet. The closet door was one of those old fashioned ones that had wooden slates running across it and at just the right angle, Earl had a clear view of the room without being seen. He had, after all, installed those closet doors for just such an occasion. Maybe with some luck he would get a show from Miss 504. Maybe if he was really lucky he'd be able to surprise her and get more than just a show.

His hopes were quickly crushed when Miss 504 stepped into the bedroom... with her boyfriend. He was usually away for work, whatever it was that he did, so his presence caught Earl off guard. Earl wasn’t a man that was easily intimidated, but this guy made him feel uneasy in a way he couldn’t explain. They walked into the bedroom and Earl could have sworn he saw the man turn his ice blue eyes towards the closet door. There was no way he could be seen from the outside, but the thought of coming face to face with that guy and seeing that creepy smile again sent shivers down his spine.

********************************

It had only taken a week of her living in the building for Earl to decide he really liked the look of Miss 504’s body. He found any excuse he could to work on her floor in the off chance he got a peek, and he was thrilled when the elevator he was working next to opened. There she was, trying to smooth her short skirt back into place with a deep blush on her cheeks. Her man was with her and it didn’t take a genius to figure out things had been hot and heavy in there a few moments ago. He probably had her stink all over his fingers, and was that blood on her lip? Nah, it must have been smeared lipstick. Earl let his eyes wander over her legs as the boyfriend grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the elevator. They were probably in a rush to get back to their apartment and finish what they started. Earl turned around to check out her ass as she walked by but instead, came face to face with the dark haired man.

He had the coldest eyes Earl had ever seen. The almost white blue of them just didn’t seem possible. Earl was a big guy, and while the boyfriend matched him in height, Earl easily weighed double what he did. He would be damned if he was gonna let this guy intimidate him. Earl stood a little straighter and made his voice sound a little deeper.

“You got a problem mister?”

The man continued to stare at him and Earl found it difficult to keep eye contact with the skinny little twerp. A smile stretched across the man’s face. It started on one side of his lips, then continued to spread until his smile was all Earl could focus on. It seemed too large, his teeth too straight and Earl noticed he had some of her (blood) lipstick smeared on his teeth. He leaned forward and Earl flinched. For a moment there, he had thought the man was going to bite him. Instead, he spoke to him in a pleasant, friendly voice.

“If you keep looking at my girl like that I’ll rip your eyes out of your skull. Do we have an understanding..” his eyes flicked down to Earl’s nametag. “Early?”

Earl nodded and the stranger reached out to pat him on the shoulder. His skin was hot, even through Earl's coveralls and he caught a whiff of something long dead.

“Smart move Early, maybe you do have a brain buried in all that blubber.”

He laughed and disappeared down the hallway, pulling his red faced girlfriend behind him. Earl stood frozen in place and tried to remember how to breathe.

********************************

That was two months ago and since then Earl had convinced himself that he had heard him wrong. Nobody threatened a man his size, especially not in a tone as casual as if they had been discussing the weather. Still, it had taken a long time for Earl’s desires to burn out the memory of his fear. He had only recently started adding 504's panties to his collection.

Earl watched the man stare directly at the closet door and knew he hadn’t heard him wrong. The boyfriend reached behind him and pulled the bedroom door shut then clicked the lock in place. Miss 504 turned around.

“Rufo, what are you doing? Aren’t we going out to dinner?” 

Rufo? What the hell kind of a name was that? Must have been a pet name. The man, Rufo, smiled as he stepped closer to the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Dinner can wait babydoll. I have something more important to do.”

Rufo grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. It wasn't a quick peck either. Earl could hear the sounds of their lips working together from his spot in the closet. He watched with envy as Rufo’s hand slid down her back and squeezed that perfect ass, almost like he was taunting him. She broke the kiss and Earl could hear her try and catch her breath.

“But Rufo, we have tickets to..”

Whatever she was going to say ended in a gasp as Rufo grabbed her hair and yanked her head back.

“It's been a long time since I got to play with my girl.”

Rufo’s other hand traveled down her stomach and lifted her shirt up over her bra. He pinched the thin material covering her nipples.

“You know how I get when it's been a while. You wouldn’t be telling me no, now would you?”

Despite his predicament, Earl felt his cock start to harden while he watched them. He could just imagine how wet her pussy would be. His hand slipped into his pocket and he rubbed the soft material of her panties.

“I would never tell you no Rufo."

“That’s my girl.”

Rufo grabbed her bra and ripped it open, making her tits bounce before he roughly palmed them. Earl pulled the panties from his pocket and wiped at the sweat on his forehead. He watched that lucky bastard lower his mouth to her breasts while his other hand rubbed her shorts between her legs. Earl was considering pulling out his cock for a quick stroke when 504 yelped in pain. Rufo moved his mop of dark curly hair and Earl realized there was a bleeding bite mark right above her nipple. He expected her to push Rufo away or slap him but instead she moaned and rocked against his hand. Go figure. They were in to some freaky shit.

Rufo let go of her hair and grabbed her around the waist. He lifted her up and tossed her onto the bed where she landed with a bounce. Honestly, Earl was impressed. He didn’t see how a man that size could be strong enough to toss her that far, let alone make it seem so easy. Rufo walk across the room and Earl had to squint for a better look. There was something wrong with his face. The flesh seemed to run like a candle melting, or a balloon deflating, but that couldn’t be right. Earl was convinced there was something wrong with his eyes up until the point Rufo reached up and pulled off his face. 

Earl slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming as he watched Rufo's fingers dig into his own flesh. He pulled down and the whole thing came of in one piece before he tossed it to the side. Earl didn't see where it landed, but he heard it hit with a wet thwap. His stomach churned as he prepared to see a red mass of muscle where Rufo's face had been. What he wasn't expecting was skin as white as fresh snow. Earl adjusted his position and when he looked again he realized Rufo’s face wasn’t just white. Blue triangles sat above and below his eyes and a big red smile was painted across his mouth. He looked like a fucking clown.

Rufo leaned over 504 and grabbed her shorts. He yanked them off her body and Earl caught a quick glimpse of her panties. They matched the pair in his hand. Rufo wrapped a titanium white hand around her throat and squeezed. Earl heard her wheeze as Rufo pressed her into the bed and stared down at her. His eyes narrowed. 

“You are my girl, aren’t you?”

She nodded and gasped for air. Rufo's expression didn't change as his other hand ran up her thigh and dipped into her panties. Earl couldn’t see from his angle, but he could hear exactly what he was doing to her. Rufo's face split into that damn cocky smirk that Earl hated so much. It was even worse with the clown makeup on.

“This pussy belongs to me, doesn’t it babydoll?"

To prove his point, Rufo squeezed tighter. 504 tried to answer him, but only a gargled, choking sound came out. Earl thought for sure this was it. Rufo was going to kill her. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her lips turned blue. Just when it seemed like she was about to lose conciousness, Rufo let her go. She choked and gasped for air while her hands ran over her heated face. Rufo pulled his fingers out of her and laughed.

“Naughty girl. You liked that, didn't you? Now, I want you to get on your hands and knees for me.” 

504 rolled over and crawled to the middle of the bed. She was facing Earl’s hiding spot and she didn’t even know it.

“Like this Rufo?”

She pressed her tits against the bed and stuck her ass up in the air, shaking it for him while she smiled. Earl desperately wished the closet was on the other side of the room. He still felt pretty confident that neither of them knew he was there, until he noticed Rufo staring right at the door. There was no way. He felt his blood run cold and his erection wither away as Rufo winked then unzipped his slacks

“Just like that. Keep facing the closet for me”

Was he fucking with him? Earl made it a point not to look at another mans junk but even he couldn’t help but stare when Rufo pulled his out. His dick was the same shade of white as his face and arms! Earl watched Rufo crawled on the bed behind Miss 504 like it was the most natural thing in the world and slap her on the ass. Rufo pulled her panties up between her cheeks and spanked her again. This time he hit her harder and she gave another little yelp of pain.

“You HAVE been waiting for me, haven't you?”

504 looked over her shoulder at him.

“Of course I have Rufo. Now please. I want you so bad.”

She pushed her ass back against him, her voice was thick with lust and Earl was surprised she wasn’t panting like a bitch in heat. Rufo chuckled. That stupid cocky grin was still planted on his face as he lined up and pulled her back on his cock.

“Careful what you wish for doll.”

Earl watched the expression on 504's face change. She bit her lip while Rufo pushed inside her and when he grabbed her by the hips and started thrusting, her mouth dropped open in a little o of pleasure. There had been a few nights where Earl had jacked off to the thought of her making that face for him.

“Rufo!”

Rufo reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair. He lifted her upper body off the bed until it was flush against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled and squeezed her tits while he kissed a trail down her neck to her shoulder.

“I love it when you say my name like that.”

Rufo stared down Earl’s hiding spot and sank his teeth into her shoulder. 504 grit her teeth, but when blood started to run past his red painted lips and drip down her breast, she screamed in pain. Rufo didn't stop thrusting as he bit down again and left another set of teeth marks on her body. This time it was his name she cried.

Earl shifted his position in the closet and cursed under his breath. It was barely audible to him, but he noticed the clowns body tense. Rufo pulled his bloody lips from her skin and frowned inside his clown smile. He bared his teeth in anger and slammed her face back down into the mattress, holding her down while he pounded into her.

“You know what I would do to you if I found out you were fucking around on me?!”

He moved his hand from her hip only long enough to slap her ass again before he resumed the harsh pace of his thrusts. 504 gripped the blankets so tight Earl could see her knuckles turn white.

“Only you Rufo… you’re the only one who gets to fuck me!”

That seemed to please the clown. His smirk returned and he changed the angle of his hip to move with her instead of against her. Soon she was moaning louder than Earl thought a quiet girl like her could. Rufo pulled her head up and gave Earl a good look at her face as she came. The manic clown behind her laughed and let her body drop to the bed. He grabbed his cock, now covered in her cream, and gave it a few hard jerks before thick streams of cum shot out and covered her back. Rufo groaned and leaned his head back to try and catch his breath while 504 rolled over and smiled up at him.

“Rufo, I'm going to have to shower again.”

Rufo looked down at her, a sadistic smile planted on his face as he tucked himself back into his slacks.

“Sorry Doll. You know I just can't resist performing in front of an audience.”

Earl barely had time to stand up straight as Rufo flew across the room and threw open the closet door. Earl came out swinging. He put every ounce of weight he had behind a punch meant to knock out the clown, but Rufo ducked at the last minute and grabbed him by the wrist. 504 screamed as Earl’s forward momentum was used against him and Rufo swung him against the wall. His considerable weight busted through the plaster, leaving an impressive hole. Earl felt the tendons in his wrist snap but the adrenaline coursing through his system did wonders for the pain. He tried to stand up and throw a punch with his one remaining arm, but Rufo was too fast for him. Earl didn’t know where the knife came from, he didn't even see it until he was pinned to the wall with the long blade wedged between the bones in his forearm. Earl opened his mouth to bellow his rage and hurt but slim fingers wrapped around his face with bruising force and cut off any noise he would have made. He tried to lunge forward in one last rush but he was held down with impossible strength. He should have been able to overpower the slim man, nobody was that strong, but Rufo held him still without even breaking a sweat.

Earl’s eyes went wide as he finally got a good look at the clown face. The pattern had been carved from his skin deep enough to stick a fingertip in. Earl could make out the twisted knots of scars hidden just underneath the colored patches of skin. Skin, not face paint. 

Rufo stared at him with eyes that seemed to glow with insanity from deep in their sockets. When he spoke, his voice sounded like dry, dead leaves rustling in the wind. Heat radiated off his body and Earl gagged against the stench of death.

“Early Early Early. I thought we had an understanding.”

Rufo casually reached out and Earl thought he was going to brush his hair back from his sweaty forehead. Instead, he felt the hot finger of the clown push behind his eyeball and pop it out of the socket. Rufo gripped they eye and pulled until all of the connective tissue snapped and the organ came free. Earl screamed but the vice like grip on his mouth muffled the noise. Rufo glanced at the eye before he crushed it and tossed the gooey remains to the side.

“Now that the cats out of the bag so to speak, I'm going to ask you one more time. Have you been fucking our friend Earl here behind my back?”

Earl could see 504 with his one remaining watery eye. She had been watching the whole thing, one hand covered her mouth and the other arm held across her breasts like he hadn’t already seen everything she had and then some. He silently pleaded with her to do anything, say anything to save him. She moved her hand from her mouth and grabbed the little decorative pillow beside her. It was almost comical the way she threw the pillow at the clowns head. The look of surprise on the clowns face before he turned to glare at her was even better. Earl almost felt like laughing.

“Of course I haven’t! I didn’t even know he was in there! I wouldn’t have done that stuff with you if I knew. That creep saw... everything.”

Her face burned red with embarrassment and she looked away from both of them. So much for mercy.

“I believe you babydoll, but a man comes home from work and finds some rube in his closet he’s entitled to ask a few fucking questions.”

Rufo turned his attention back to Earl, the grip on his face tightened as he leaned closer.

“Your turn now Early. I’m going to let you go and you’re not going to scream. You’re going to explain to me just what you were doing in that closet and you better make it damn good.”

Rufo moved his hand and Earl stammered.

“I was...look pal. You don’t know what she's like when you’re gone. Parading her ass all around in those skimpy outfits. She’s been begging me for attention. If anyones to blame here, it's her.”

Earl ignored the look of indignation on her face as he wet his dry lips.

“Honest man. You gotta believe me.”

Rufo looked him up and down then reached into the pocket of his uniform and pulled out the sweat stained stolen panties. He waved them in front of Earl’s face.

“Final answer Early?”

Earl took a shaky breath and licked his lips again as hope died. In that moment he knew he wasn't going to make it out in one piece.

“Earl. It’s just Earl. They put the E on my uniform because Earl C is the groundskeeper.”

Rufo shrugged and reached into Earl’s mouth. His bloody fingers wrapped around his tounge and he pulled. The muscle stretched a lot further than Earl would have guessed before it tore free. Earl thrashed his head from side to side but couldn’t shake the clowns hold. Blood spurted out of his mouth and hit the clown in the face, but Rufo simply smiled and tossed the tongue down beside the remains of his eye.

“Unfortunately for you, Earl, I could hear your heavy breathing as soon as I walked through the front door. I wonder what you would have done to my girl if I hadn't shown up?”

Earl tried to scream when Rufo pulled the knife out of his arm, but only succeeded in choking on his own blood. Rufo grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him away from the wall.

“You're a bad man Earl, and bad men have to be punished. Oh, I almost forgot.”

Rufo chuckled and ripped Earl’s nametag from his uniform. He tossed it to the woman on the bed.

“Wouldn’t want to make identifying the body too easy for them. Pack your bags doll, I think it’s time we relocated.”

Rufo kept a tight grip on the back of Earl’s neck as he steered him towards the bedroom door. Earl only had a moment to wonder what was in store for him before Rufo changed course and flung him towards the large bay windows that covered the far wall of the bedroom. He let loose a gargled scream as his weight carried him through the windows and over the balcony in a crash of shattered glass. Earl fell five stories, head first, while the clown laughed. His last conscious effort was to put up his hands as the sidewalk rushed up to meet him.


End file.
